Sugar and Spice
by AiriexChan
Summary: When Ulrich and Yumi are left alone at her house…what happens? [OneShot] Rated for Minor sexual scenes and some slash. UxY, JxOC OxA


**Sugar and Spice**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**_ I don't Own Code: Lyoko, in fact I don't even know who does right now…so don't sue me. I have an excellent lawyer XD_

* * *

**Summary:** When _Ulrich and Yumi are left alone at her house…what happens? One-Shot Rated for Minor sexual scenes and some slash. UxY, JxOC_

**A/N:** _My first code: Lyoko fic, I got tired of going through all these other ones, I don't know…I was looking for a certain fic…I guess I'll just write so I wont get killed._

* * *

"Something More"

Ulrich walked Yumi home that night; she was in pretty bad shape, after all they had fought long and hard to protect Aelita, but it wasn't her physical state Ulrich was worried about, it was her emotional state. She had been quiet ever since she got out of Lyoko, and Ulrich didn't think that was normal. He put a hand on she shoulder; she shivered, but didn't brush it away, nor did she look at him.

"We're here," Ulrich said, a little too sadly. Yumi looked at him and smiled, she touched the hand he had on her shoulder. He removed it; thinking that's what she wanted, but almost immediately afterwards she held his hand in hers. Ulrich started at it, confused. Yumi tugged on his hand gently.

"What?" Ulrich asked, not quite sure of what she was trying to ask. Yumi pulled him to her front door and opened it. "You want me to come inside?" He asked she gave him a nod. Ulrich shook his head no.

"What about your parents?" He asked, a little nervous.

"They…aren't here," she breathed, "and I don't want to be alone…" Ulrich looked at her sympathetically.

"But…" Ulrich protested. Yumi put a finger to his lips.

"_Shh_…" she whispered softly. Ulrich had never known Yumi to be like this, it was award, but he went inside with her anyway.

He had been inside Yumi's house many times before, but this time it seemed different, he wasn't sure what it was…maybe it was the fact it was dark outside, or maybe, it was because they were alone. Whatever it was the house was different. Ulrich watched Yumi walk up the stairs to her room. Then, he walked into the den and took a seat on the floor, legs crossed.

"Ulrich?" Yumi asked. Ulrich stood and turned around, he noticed she was in her night clothes.

"Yeah?" He asked, walking closer to her. He had never seen her in a shirt that was so big…he wondered where she got it. He looked her over, her legs looked nice…he shook the thought from his head, stopping in front of her. He fought the urge to reach out and touch her face.

"So, what do you want to do?" Yumi asked, innocently. He faced her, what he wanted to do was to kiss her, but he was so afraid that would lead to other things, so he controlled his emotions with a shrug. Yumi gave him a warm smile and when to sit in the den, she turned on the TV and motioned for Ulrich to come and join her. He shrugged and walked towards her, taking a seat beside her.

They didn't talk for awhile, Yumi's eyes were transfixed on the TV screen and Ulrich couldn't stop glancing at her. Ulrich took a deep breath and got up to leave, he knew if he stayed any longer, desire would take him over…and he didn't want to think about what he would do to Yumi if that happened. Yumi tore her eyes away from the TV screen and grabbed his hand. He looked down at her, meeting her pleading eyes.

"Ulrich…please don't go..." She begged, he couldn't say no to her, he just couldn't. He resumed his position next to her, allowing her to stretch out across his lap. His face turned a bright shade of crimson.

"Yumi," he whispered softly, running his fingers through her hair. She smiled a little and turned the TV off. Obviously she had other things on her mind.

* * *

Jeremie typed furiously at his computer, he would find an antivirus for Aelita no matter what. Since he was so engulfed in his work, he didn't see a mysterious figure enter his bedroom and shut the door after her. She tiptoed up behind him carefully, and slipped his glasses off. Jeremie turned back to her, his vision was going in and out, but he could tell who it was.

"A—"he started to say, but she cut him off with a kiss.

"Where were you Jeremie? I though you promised you'd come see me tonight!" She whined. Jeremie groaned, putting his hands on her hips and resting his head on her bare mid-drift.

"I'm sorry, Audrey," he said, "I forgot…" Audrey looked at him, her rage slowly slipping away. She ran her fingers through his hair lovingly. Even if he had forgotten, she didn't care…she had always liked coming to see him in his room, they were alone here.

Jeremie kissed her navel softly, and she suppressed a giggle.

"Jeremie stop it," she protested weakly as he talked her onto the floor. She laughed and tried to get him off of her. "Jeremie!" She screamed, "Come on! That tickles!" He stopped and pushed himself off of her, feeling around the floor for his glasses. She spotted them and picked them up.

"Hey…Audrey…could you help me find my glasses?" Jeremie asked, feeling blindly over the floor. Audrey only giggled softly. Jeremie looked up at her knowingly. He thrust out his hand.

"Hand them over Audrey…" He said seriously.

"No," she said, using a more playful tone. Jeremie's lips curled into a grin; he stood.

"Come on Audrey," Jeremie said, lunging for her. She tried to move, but she wasn't fast enough, he tackled her and started to tickle her again, this time with his hands. Laughter filled the room and she struggled to get away from him.

"No!" she breathed, still laughing, "Stop it!"

"Give me my glasses," Jeremie said simply.

"But…" she protested. He tickled her harder; she screamed and started laughing louder. "Please," she moaned out, "stop it!"

"I want my glasses then, Audrey!" Audrey groaned and put them on his face. He gave her a smirk and stopped tickling her. Then he stood, leaving her on the floor, trying to catch her breath.

* * *

Ulrich pinned Yumi to the couch, their lips made contact and a warm sensation came over them both. They held the kiss for what seemed like only seconds, and then pulled back, staring into each other's eyes.

"Yumi, I—"Ulrich started to say, but Yumi put a finger to his lips and shook her head. He leaned down and kissed her forehead softly, before getting off of her. Yumi lay there, watching him pick up this shirt and throw a blanket over her. "I should go…" He said, turning his back to her and walking towards the door.

"Ulrich…" Yumi said, stopping him. She got up from the couch, discarding the blanket on the floor and flung her arms around his neck. "I really, really want you to stay…" She begged.

"Yumi…it would get out of hand…" He protested.

"I don't care, I finally have you alone…no more Sissy…I don't want you to leave…" Ulrich chuckled and pushed her arms from his neck so that he could turn around and face her.

"If you're sure," he said, picking her up and holding her in his arms. She nodded softly, laying her head on his chest. He carried her back to the couch, letting her sit in his lap. He turned the TV back on, but neither of them was interested in that. He grabbed a blanket and covered them both up and before long they had both fallen asleep.

Audrey lay on Jeremie's bed, watching him work on his computer. She sighed, she didn't like it when he worked on his computer more than he spent time with her, but she understood…he had to get rid of Aelita's virus, and that was a lot more important than her. In fact she only made up a little percent of Jeremie's life. She wasn't even supposed to know about Lyoko and she was thankful Jeremie hadn't erased her finding out and she was also glad he hadn't told her others she knew.

"Jeremie…" Audrey whispered, he held up a finger, still staring at the screen. Audrey sighed again, taking her shoes and pants off and snuggling under the covers of his bed. Jeremie looked away from the computer, long enough to catch a glimpse of her removing her clothing. He blushed a little and giggled stupidly before turning back to his computer. Audrey continued to watch him, getting comfortable on his bed. "You need any help?" She asked.

"If you can understand this code…then sure," Jeremie offered, scooting his chair back. Audrey stood, the blanket fell from her body. Jeremie stared, unable to look away. She had a nice figure and smooth pale skin. Audrey walked slowly to the computer and peered into the screen. She stared at the coding and smiled. This was her area of expertise, surprisingly. No one would suspect that she, Audrey, was a computer hacker…not even Jeremie.

"Hm…" she said slowly, "This looks really complex…"

"You know it?" Jeremie asked hopefully, she gave him a nod.

"Of course!" She pushed a few buttons on his keyboard, looking through the code.

"This could take a long time to crack…" Audrey said worriedly.

"Yeah…" Jeremie said solemnly, "I got that much."

"Is there any way you could get this done faster?" She asked.

"Well, Aelita thinks there may be an answer in Sector five…"

"Hm…you think I can maybe…help you? You know…like go into Lyoko?"

"I wouldn't think of it! What if you got hurt? What if the others found out…?"

"Come on Jeremie…" Audrey begged, playing with his hair. Jeremie stared at her and shook his head no. He wasn't going to budge; he loved Audrey too much to let her risk her life for Aelita. Although, even if the monster's killed her, she would come right back into the normal world, but what if she fell into the digital sea? He'd have to rematerialize her, and who knows how long that could take to do again!

"Please?" She begged.

"Fine, fine," Jeremie caved, "but avoid the digital sea, and try not to get killed by monsters!" Audrey squealed.

"Now it's just a matter of sneaking out…" Jeremie said, watching Audrey scramble to put her clothes on. He laughed a little before opening his door and peering out, looking for any teacher who might try to stop them. When he didn't see anyone he stepped out, taking Audrey with him. They hurried down the hall and out into the woods, taking the sewer to the factory.

When they entered quickly and Jeremie took his seat and the super computer, letting Audrey go down to the scanner room. Audrey entered the scanner; she couldn't help but think she had seen this before…

"Scanner, Audrey…virtualization…" Jeremie said. He was kind of upset he had actually let her do this.

"You okay Audrey?" He asked, a little concerned.

"Uh huh!" She said happily, "So what do I do now Jeremie?" Jeremie laughed and gave her some coordinates, and warned her about the monsters.

"Hey Audrey?" Jeremie asked.

"Yeah?" Came her answer.

"What do you look like?" Jeremie asked. Audrey stopped and laughed a little.

"You really want to know Jeremie?" Audrey asked.

"Well, yeah…"

"All right," she said, "I have my normal red hair, I'm wearing a really short red and white Kimono type thing that has a huge bow and cuts off at my mid-drift where a red mesh shirt comes down and meets a short skirt that cuts off way above my knees and then more mesh comes down and meets some weird red leggings that are wound with white ribbon. Then I have these really cool white and red shoes…I wonder if they sell them on earth…"

"Sounds kind of cool…like what Yumi and Aelita wear…" Jeremie said, "What kind of weapons do you have?"

"Weapons?" Audrey asked, taking off again.

"Yes, you're supposed to have some kind of weapon…"

"Really, is that what this katana is for then?" Audrey asked, drawing it. Jeremie gave a sigh of relief, he was glad she could protect herself.

"Um…Jeremie…"

"Yeah?" Jeremie said looking back at the monitor, "Oh, just one second…" Jeremie said, typing in the password. Soon a big blue and white eye looking thing came down and she got into it.

Once she was inside the fifth sector she hit the button Jeremie told her to and went in search of the elevator.

"This place is weird Jeremie…" Audrey commented.

"Eh, it's not that bad Audrey," Jeremie protested, "but I guess it is kind of weird when you're new…"

"Yeah…whatever, so…am I there yet?" Audrey asked.

"You tell me."

"Well, I see this monitor thing…if that's what here looks like…"

"Oh, great…I forgot…normal people can't go through the databases…only Ae—"He started. "Wait…what did you do?"

"I only touched the monitor…"

"…You mean you can touch it?" Jeremie asked. He was a little surprised she could do that; the only person who usually could was Aelita.

"Uh…Jeremie…" Audrey said in a worried tone.

"Yeah?" He asked staring at the monitor.

"There's this really big squid looking thing…um…should I be sc—"she started, but her voice was cut off as the Scyphozoa took hold of her. Jeremie's heart skipped a beat.

"Audrey!" He yelled, watching in horror as it began to drain her memory. He didn't get it! He thought that thing was only after Aelita's memory. He dialed Odd's number.

"Hello?" Odd asked.

"Odd, oh thank goodness! I need you to come to the factory right away!" Jeremie said franticly.

"What…why?"

"Just do it!" Jeremie bellowed, hanging up the phone.

Odd sighed and got up, got dressed, and left for the factory as Jeremie asked, but when he got there…he couldn't find him at all.

"Come on Jeremie…what do you expect me to do, virtualize myself?" Odd approached the Super computer and noticed there were two people already in Lyoko. This puzzled him so he put on the ear piece and spoke into it.

"Uh…testing 1, 2…testing 1, 2, 3…"

"Odd, thank goodness!" Jeremie said.

"Uh…what're you doing in there Jeremie old buddy?"

"Nothing, listen…do you think you can devirtualize us?"

"I would if I knew how to Jeremie…"

"All right Odd…" Jeremie said slowly.

"Don't bother trying to tell me how Jeremie…I won't get it."

"I know," Jeremie said.

"How are you going to get out Jeremie?"

"Oh, I have my ways Odd."

Inside Lyoko Jeremie motioned for Audrey to hit him with her sword. She opened her mouth to protest, but he shook his head. She looked at him sadly and then stabbed him right in the heart.

"Again…" Jeremie said. Audrey followed his orders and stabbed him again. Then she watched him devirtualize.

Jeremie came out of the scanner, breathing hard. He was so happy he got that thing away from her, but he was still puzzled as to why it wanted her in the first place, but that was something he was planning to ask her later. He arrived in the super computer room just seconds after he was devirtualized.

"Move over Odd…" He said. Odd moved and he took his seat at the computer, devirtualizing Audrey. After he had done that, instead of letting her come to him he went down to the scanner room to see her.

"Audrey…" He whispered, pulling her out the scanner. She smiled and looked up at him.

"Wow that was fun!" Jeremie laughed and hugged her to his chest. Audrey stroked his chest fondly and the elevator opened again. Jeremie's head shot towards the door to the elevator just as Odd entered the room.

"Jeremie, who is she?" Odd asked pointing at the girl he held in his arms, Jeremie sighed and shook his head.

"I don't have time to explain all of this to you Odd…"

"What do you mean Jeremie?" Odd asked a little hurt.

"I just can't Odd, you understand don't you?" Jeremie asked, getting up and walking towards the door, but just as he passed Odd, he was flung back into the floor. Audrey turned to help him up, but Odd, pushed her back too.

"No, Jeremie, I'm not sure I understand," Odd said. The anger in his voice scared Jeremie a little.

"Odd…what are you—"he tried to ask, but Odd silenced him with a rough kiss. Jeremie's breath caught in his throat and he tried to scream, Odd took advantage of his open mouth. Jeremie pushed him back and quickly got to his feet. Odd looked up at him and Jeremie punched him straight in the jaw.

"Jeremie…" Odd said softly, "I love you…" Jeremie's face turned from anger to shock and he backed up, running into a scanner and falling over. Audrey stayed where she had landed on the ground behind Odd and watched Jeremie struggle to get as far away from Odd as he could. Odd growled and turned towards her.

"You!" Odd hissed angrily, "You took him from me, you filthy whore!" Odd lunged at her, but she dodged his attack.

"Odd!" Jeremie yelled, "Odd, stop it, she didn't take me…I chose to be with her. It was _my_ choice." Odd stopped cold, and started at Jeremie. He looked like he was going to cry, but he ran out of the room instead.

"That was really weird," Jeremie stated, standing up and walking towards Audrey to help her up. Audrey only shrugged and yawned.

"I'm so tired…" Audrey said softly, falling forward and into Jeremie's arms. He sighed and picked her up, holding her close. She was surprisingly light…he made a mental note to ask her if she ate later on.

* * *

Birds chirped and Yumi pried her eyes open, then she realized she was in Ulrich's lap…in her underwear…and it was morning. She yelled and fell off the couch, she stared at where Ulrich was supposed to be, and she found that he was missing. She gave a quick sigh of relief and rushed upstairs to get ready for school. She put on her normal, all black, clothes and rushed off to school.

Last night had been awkward, she would have to admit, but she really liked it…Ulrich had kissed her last night…she could feel his lips against hers once more and she blushed.

"Wow…" she whispered softly, noticing she was almost inside the school gates. She spotted Ulrich leaning against a wall, his eyes were closed. She guessed he didn't get much sleep last night. She started to approach him, but then thought better of it, so she just kind of stood there alone. She felt really awkward; she had never really been alone in the school yards before. Sure she had been alone, but this time she actually noticed it and felt it. She crossed her arms over her chest and pulled gently on the sleeves of her shirt.

Ulrich opened his eyes and stared at Yumi for a little while before closing them again and trying to block her out. It sounded kind of heartless he'd do that, but he didn't know what else to do.

"Hey…" Odd said, touching Ulrich's arm. Ulrich jumped a little and looked at him.

"Hey."

"You know…Yumi looks really lonely…you should go to her."

"Nah, she'll be fine."

Yumi watched the two guys talking and sighed, finally gathering the courage to walk over towards the two.

"Hey Odd, Hey Ulrich…" Yumi said softly, her eyes fixed on the ground. Ulrich nodded, acknowledging her presence and Odd waved. "Where's Jeremie?" Both of the guys shrugged and the group got silent.

* * *

Jeremie rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed, noticing for the first time Audrey was curled against him. His heard pounded and he stared at her, barely noticing the time. He was overcome by the desire to reach out and touch her. He ran his fingers over her bare shoulders and shuddered in delight. Audrey yawned and stretched, pressing her almost nude body to his, Jeremie bit back a pleasurable moan. Audrey opened her eyes and smiled brightly at him.

"What time is it?" She asked groggily, sitting up and brushing the hair from her face.

"It's um…almost 8..." Audrey's eyes got wide.

"Eight? My first class was at 7:30 today!" She groaned and flung herself onto the floor, gathering her clothing. Jeremie propped himself up on his hand and just watched her, laughing. She drove him wild sometimes, but that was okay…it was probably what he loved most about her.

When she had finished dressing, she rushed to him, gave him a quick kiss then snuck out into the hallway, running back to her dorm. Jeremie rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling for awhile, wondering when she'd notice, she didn't…have classes today, because today, was Saturday. He felt pretty heartless just letting her go on thinking she had classes today, but he wanted to see her face later on.

When Jeremie finally decided to get up, he guessed everyone forgot it was Saturday, because Yumi was there and Ulrich and Odd were up before 12.

"Wow…did everyone forget it was Saturday?" Yumi blushed and nodded, slightly embarrassed. Ulrich and Odd just laughed and shrugged.

"Why are you all quiet today?" No one responded to that. Jeremie just shrugged and sat with them for a moment. Then he noticed Aelita coming towards them, he stood to welcome her kindly, but instead he received a slap in the face. He stood there quietly, knowing he probably deserved that.

"Jeremie!" She squeaked in that annoying high pitched voice of hers, "When were you going to tell me about her?" Aelita motioned to the red headed girl who stood next to William and Sissy.

"I didn't think I really…had to…we're just _friends_," Jeremie said, he was a little surprised Aelita would actually figure it out…no one in this whole school knew besides him and her…and Odd. Oh Odd, he forgot. His raised a shaking hand to his lips and walked off, approaching Audrey with amazing speed. The gang just watched him go; none of them really had the strength to stop him.

"Jeremie what're—"Audrey tried to say before he leaned up and kissed her softly. Her heart gave a magnificent flutter and she felt like she was going to melt. When he pulled back, she gasped and her fingers went to her lips.

"Wow…" Audrey breathed; her heart was pounding so loudly she thought her chest was going to explode. Jeremie smirked, forgetting all about the kiss him and Odd had shared last night. Aelita and Odd glared at the two, both of them were extremely upset they had lost Jeremie so they turned and walked away in a huff.

"Okay," Yumi said, "I can understand why Aelita is upset, but what's with Odd?" Ulrich shrugged.

"Not sure, maybe he liked Audrey…"

"Maybe..." Yumi and Ulrich looked at each other and laughed weakly.

Jeremie took Audrey's hand and they both of them took off, Yumi and Ulrich tailed them. Soon all four of them reached the factory. Yumi and Ulrich watched Jeremie take Audrey into the computer room.

"We can be alone here," he whispered, patting his lap. Audrey smirked and sat down. Jeremie's arms wrapped around her waist and their lips met, dancing across each other, their tongues explored, tasting. Yumi and Ulrich groaned and snuck past, taking the ladder down to the bottom room, where hopefully, they too could be alone.

* * *

Aelita kicked the dirt and swore softly. Odd just watched her; he was cursing himself inwardly for not being good enough for Jeremie.

"Do you know that, that woman?" Aelita asked him, clenching her fists.

"Yeah, we met last night." Aelita blinked.

"Met…last night…so that means…you like…Jeremie too?" Odd blushed furiously and then he felt a little awkward.

"Seems like we're in the same boat then huh Aelita?"

"Wow…I never would've guessed…" Odd laughed a little.

"Jeremie is the first male crush I've ever had, before him…I was madly in love with you." Aelita blushed at his confession. Odd blushed too. "I don't…think that ever stopped…" Aelita looked at him, smiling. Aelita giggled, reaching out to touch his face. Odd kissed her hand softly, and then both of them leaned in, sharing their first kiss.

* * *

"It would seem like everything is in Order Milly," Dorothy said, with a grin. Milly gave her a high-five and the two skipped off, happy with their new scoop.

* * *

**A/n: **_Okay, totally insane and pretty damn long for a one shot, but gosh I HAD to! This was too good not to write and it all just came out weirdly…no more Peach soda for me. Read and Review X.x time for me to go to bed X.x._


End file.
